


Bound by Chemistry

by Kukuriko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha!Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, omega!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko
Summary: Felix discovers he's an omega and copes with it as well as you expect him to.





	Bound by Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my other FE fic to work on some Halloween one-shots. I love writing AUs too much haha  
I have a Hubert x Ferdinand coming soon too so stay tuned for that

Felix panted into his sheets, sweat dripping from his skin as he writhed on his bed. His whole body was on fire, an uncomfortable sensation that made lose control of all his senses. All the poor knight could do was grind his hips into the mattress for a small glimpse of relief. He groaned, his body quaking with each pointless thrust. It wasn't enough. It could never be enough. He dreaded this day, a nightmare turned reality.

He was an Omega.

Felix's endotype had awakened quite late at eighteen and everyone assumed he was an Alpha. It made sense. He was dominant, strong and a skilled warrior in battle. Felix should've been an Alpha. Not… this.

His dark hair curled around him as he shifted to lie on his back. The new position did nothing to soothe the burning all across his skin. His stomach churned, eyes hazy as he looked down at the pool of slick gathered around his legs, his cock blushing and erect before him.

Felix cursed, reaching forward to jerk himself for the fifth time tonight. His dick twitched as he wrapped his fingers around himself, biting down on his lip as he started to feel some semblance of release. Then, nothing. It was like a force that pushed him away. He was trapped in his own body, a chant in his mind made of instinct and agony repeated again and again.

Alpha. He needed an Alpha-

_ No-! _

He curled into himself, fighting against the urge within. He would not submit to these sensations.

Felix didn't know how long he could keep quiet. The walls were thick enough to mask his muffled groans and he kept his window closed in fear of an Alpha catching his sent. If he was quick enough he could run to the infirmary in time and end this. Find the cabinet where they kept the suppressants. He wouldn't call for help. This was his problem and he was going to deal with it. Everything would be fine.

Shakily, he slid off his bed, pulling his soaked pants up as he found his footing. Felix took one step forward, then fell.

"Argh-!" The knight grunted, panting and trying to push himself up. Arms as heavy as lead were lifted in the air, Felix pathetically crawling on the floor. It was like wading through honey, no strength in his body to stand back up again.

He couldn't do anything. Helpless and sprawled out he sighed, covering his eyes with his arm. At least the floor was cool against his shirtless body. The man was so dazed that he didn't notice the footsteps approaching the room until a figure opened his door.

"Felix! What- oh…"

The dark-haired man looked up and snarled. He was staring at the last person he wanted to see. At least, while he still held onto some of his sanity.

Sylvain covered his mouth, a blush already forming on his cheeks. He struggled to look away, eyes darting around desperately to look at anything but him. His own scent started to mingle in the air, piercing through the heavy Omega scent with his. Felix took one sniff and barreled over in forced disgust. It smelt delightful.

Felix knew it wouldn’t be long until his urges kicked back in. Damn him for being an Alpha. Just when this night couldn’t get worse, he had shown his vulnerability to this particular asshole.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Felix said, drooling as his insides throbbed. He was glancing at the semi-buttoned shirt Sylvain wore. It would be so easy to get that off him and to press himself against his skin.

_ Alpha. Alpha. _

_ No. _He reigned in his body, fighting against the need to rub himself all over the man. Felix scowled. Was he going to feel this way every time he passed an Alpha? What a pain.

Sylvain cleared his throat, then dared to step into the room to touch Felix. The dark-haired knight gasped, inhaling more of his scent. A whine escaped his lips, weak and pitiful. Embarrassed, he tried to look away from the Alpha.

"W-we… ngh, have to get you to help," Sylvain grunted, his breaths just as heavy as Felix's. "Dammit, it's always hard to think when a person's in heat."

Without much warning, Sylvain moved his arms around Felix and with a heave lifted him in his arms. Being pressed up against his body didn't contribute to the fire he felt on his skin. Rather, it soothed him.

Mindlessly, Felix pressed his face into Sylvain's neck and inhaled, shivering at how nice he smelt. He ran his tongue up his skin, tasting his sweat as fingers grasped onto his shirt. The Alpha hissed, swallowing at the sudden intimacy. Felix snapped back to reality and cursed at himself.

"What are you doing? Go!" Felix said hazily, nudging Sylvain towards the exit. The man blinked then started to bolt in the direction of the infirmary. Felix could sense how erect he had made him, his Alpha pheromones getting exponentially stronger. He cursed again, closing his eyes as he gave in.

There was a sense of pride that came from independence. Ideally, being a beta would’ve been preferable than being an Alpha or Omega. He hated asking for help unless it was for training but he found himself glad that Sylvain of all people found him like this. Even the swordsman was surprised to see him help rather than ignore him or worse. Had his opinion of him dropped that low over the past few years?

Felix was exhausted, in pain from resisting, and decided to trust in an old childhood friend. "I'm sorry…"

Sylvain wavered, startled at his words. He gulped loudly then gripped onto Felix tighter before taking off again. Felix used him as a shelter, trying to hide himself from the world as he took him to the infirmary. He fought his own internal battle to stop himself from pushing him down onto the grass and taking him right then and there. He dug his fingernails into himself. The pain kept him grounded.

After climbing a flight of stairs, Sylvain was exhausted by balancing a man in his arms and fighting against his instincts. He still managed to stumble his way into the infirmary and lowered Felix gently into a bed. He dared to look him in the eyes in that state, another wave of urges burst into his mind.

Felix saw the Alpha’s desire to protect, to comfort and to help. Sylvain’s glare was intense, holding in a storm of emotions on his own too. The air between them was suffocating. No, intoxicating. They wanted each other. They needed-

Sylvain gave in first, his mouth crashing into Felix’s. The two men groaned as they moved with one another, lips a blissful tangle. Sylvain moved his hand toward Felix’s crotch and the kiss muffled his moans. It felt so good, so different, for someone else to touch him. Just his hand running through his clothed erection was enough for him to cum, his body shivering at the sensation at the release.

“Ngh… Felix. You’re so-,” Sylvain movements started to grow more feral, more intense. He continued to palm his cock, fingers starting to lower towards his ass as he squeezed it. He ran his hand up his inner thigh, spreading his legs further apart all while still relentlessly kissing him.

It was spiralling. The more this went on the stronger their scents. The stronger their scents, the more uncontrollable their desires. With every fibre of his being, Felix tore through his Omega aspect and pushed Sylvain away. The man growled, forced from continuing the kiss and his touches.

“Sylvain, please,” Felix gasped. He could not let him touch him again. If he did, he would lose his mind for good. “Get Manuela…”

Sylvain stared at him, fists clenching and his breath hitching. He took one more good look at him, red hair a mess and his lips swollen from the kiss before he turned around to find the physician.

\---

News of Felix becoming an Omega spread through the monastery. People couldn’t believe it. The dark-haired knight urged Manuela to keep it a secret but she wasn’t able to. Due to his endotype, he was a potential distraction to knights in training and on the battlefield.

“What do you mean I can’t fight anymore?” Felix hissed at Manuela. The physician was a beta though she could still catch a small whiff of his suppressed heat. He was on medication now, but it didn’t eradicate it. It just made it mild enough to be manageable. It would be around two more days before it fully passed.

“All Omegas have the same restrictions,” Manuela said, “I’m making this call to keep the knights focused in battle and prevent any deaths from-“

“Me? I can hold my own and I don’t like to be in large formations anyway. I won’t be a distraction.”

Manuela sighed, setting down her notepad and leaned forward. She was pitying him, and that just made his blood boil. Felix was done with shallow pity his whole life.

“There is an ongoing trial with creating charms and concoctions that suppress your endotype. Until then, you’re-“

Felix stood up and walked out. Manuela called for him but he didn’t acknowledge her. His life as a knight was falling apart, so he was going to cling onto it with everything he had.

He returned to his room to grab his equipment. It was normal for him to train so he could clear his mind. It was getting late and Felix felt sore for being cooped up in that infirmary for the past couple of days. Most of the students would be at the dining hall right now. Perfect.

The dark-haired knight entered the sandpit, pulling out some straw dummies and preparing his wooden sword. He fell into his usual stance, moving between left-handed and right-handed positions as he fell into a sequence of practised strikes. For a finishing move, he twisted his foot to swerve his body and curled into a powerful strike. He recovered, returning to his base stance, ready to do it all again.

“Felix?”

He jolted, recognising the voice.

Felix turned and saw Sylvain entering. He wasn’t carrying any training gear so from the looks of it he was searching for him. What a pain. The dark-haired knight scowled then returned to striking at the dummy.

“What do you want?” Felix asked, shifting the grip on his sword.

“Should you be pushing yourself after what happened?”

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s a part of my body now and I need to hone it like all of my other skills.”

Sylvain snickered and Felix shot him a glare. The man raised his arms in the air, trying to avoid the hostility from him.

“Right, sorry. I know what you mean but the wording was…”

Felix rolled his eyes and did a series of strikes, sounds of wood and straw echoed through the room. He didn’t dare to look at the Alpha again, not when he could smell him so vibrantly from this distance. The scent got stronger from behind him, Sylvain approaching him slowly.

“Look. I just wanted to check if you’re doing okay. I know what happens when you’re an Omega and I can tell you’re not taking the restrictions well.”

“Shut. Up.” Felix swung so hard on his next strike that the straw dummy fell out of its pole. Straw scattered across the sand and he cursed under his breath, moving to get another one.

_ Don’t think of the kiss. Don’t think of the kiss. _

“I’m fine. I’ll deal with this on my own, so get out if you’re not going to train,” Felix said, his face beginning to warm. He forced Sylvain’s scent out of his mind as he dragged the dummy into position, the man still standing there and watching him. “And don’t pity me! Get out of here!”

Felix dared to glance at Sylvain and the way he looked shook his core. The Alpha looked heartbroken, not from his dismissal but he could see in his eyes how it pained him to see his ally suffer. Felix could see that he wanted to help him, but…. No. No, he didn’t need his help. Not from Sylvain, not ever.

He helped him for that one night, but that shouldn’t change his opinion that easily. That was just his Omega brain playing tricks on him, directing him to trust a potential mate. What a bunch of nonsense. Felix was no fool. He would die before he fell for that.

The man finally turned around and Felix suppressed a whine from his scent leaving the training grounds. His suppressed heat called out for Sylvain’s kiss, his touches and his body He started his training pattern again, unable to focus as he couldn’t get the man out of his mind.

\---

Over the next few weeks, Felix could tell his body was changing. His frame was generally lean but he noticed he was gaining more fat over his muscle than he liked. The swordsman didn’t think much about having children, but if it was getting in the way of maintaining a proper, battle-ready body then he hated it.

Felix had to change his eating habits to be more restrictive. It helped a little but it was hard to change what his body was born for. Ingrid was a child-bearing beta and if she’s able to be a skilled fighter then he hasn’t lost all hope just yet.

Felix was feeling a bit lightheaded as he trained. He expected this so he pushed past it. Training a clear mind was part of being a good knight after all.

He panted as he struct a straw dummy then another he had placed behind him. A quick strike that was good for large battles and when you were prone to being flanked. He did it again, sweat dripping onto the ground. His body had gone unbearably hot so he took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Tonight was the night of the goddess dance or whatever it was called. Nobody was here.

The excessive sweat bothered him. It shouldn’t be his heat. That wasn’t going to happen for a while. Even if it did happen he was already on suppressants. He went through the movements again, night wind chilling his exposed torso. It was sloppy. He tried again. Too slow. Much slower than what he was used to.

Felix stopped and took a breath, feeling lightheaded as he lost balance and caught himself. He placed a hand on his head. It was probably time to stop training for tonight.

The dark-haired knight started to pack up the straw dummies, then fell to one knee. The world spun above him, forcing him to the ground as exhaustion ate away at his consciousness.

_ Dammit! _He couldn’t take a nap here. What if someone found him all vulnerable like this?

“Not going to lie. I had a feeling this was going to happen again.”

Felix glanced to the side, and let out a loud groan.

“And did you have a feeling that you’d piss me off too or did you forget about that?” Felix replied to Sylvain. The Alpha chuckled. He was wearing his standard uniform though more proper than he usually wore it. The buttons on his shirt were done up properly and his jacket nicely ironed.

Sylvain went over to him, his muted scent making Felix wince as he helped him off the ground and propped him up on a nearby wall. The Alpha smelled nice, but with the suppressants, it was manageable enough for him to not lose his mind. Course, Felix wouldn’t admit he smelled nice. He even caught the scent of a few other Omegas on his clothes. That man was busy on the dancefloor apparently.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Sylvain said. “Your body is still adjusting.”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Felix snapped, “This and being all considerate. You didn’t give a crap about me before I became another Omega.”

Sylvain looked taken aback, “That’s not true. We’re friends. I never stopped caring. Now, come on, let’s get you back to your room-”

“No!” Felix swatted the Alpha’s hand away, scowling. “Don’t touch me!”

The dark-haired knight’s vision swirled again and he lolled his head back. He felt ready to vomit out his empty stomach, his chest and throat uncomfortably tight. Felix couldn’t deal with the risk of losing himself in Sylvain’s arms again. He couldn’t stand being apart from that sensation once it started. He just wanted this night to be over, like all the other nights from when he realised he was an Omega.

Sylvain sighed, then found a seat in the sand in front of him. He lounged, legs spread out and resting an arm over his knee. Despite his casual pose, Felix could see the worry in his eyes. The small glances Sylvain tried to conceal from him, checking on him every few seconds.

“I know how you feel, Felix,” Sylvain said, the air of playfulness in his expression dropping. “I really do.”

“What do you mean? You’re an Alpha! That doesn’t-”

“Goddess, just stop yelling at me for one second and listen!” Sylvain shouted. It startled Felix surprisingly. The combination of the volume and the shift in scent had caught him off-guard. The Alpha sunk, shaking his head, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Just tell me,” Felix said, rolling to lie flat on the ground. Sitting up was still too nauseating for him to deal with. He tried to pretend like he never startled him in the first place.

Sylvain rubbed his temple, not hiding the distress he was in. Both of them were on edge, whether it was the pheromones or just their strained relationship Felix wasn’t sure. “When I say I know how you feel, I mean it in a way where you suddenly have to take responsibility for your body. A lot of people agree that if they knew what their endotype was at birth, life would be easier than having it sprung on you so suddenly.”

Felix chuckled. That he agreed with. To think such an expected biological fate could change the course of his life so easily.

“We’re both crest bearers, and even my father was surprised that I turned out to be an Alpha. Pleasantly surprised for him, and it just made Miklan hate me more,” Sylvain hesitated, Felix sneaking a glance to look at him. “Well, I can’t escape from my ‘duties’ to bring more crests into the world or whatever it is now. It’s why I break so many hearts, I just...” He shook his head, letting the silence complete his sentence. “I won’t lie and say I know exactly what you’re going through, but at least I know what it’s like to be burdened by your crest _ and _your endotype.”

The two men sat quietly like this for a while afterwards, Felix slowly regaining his mind. Surprisingly, he didn’t hate the company as much as he thought, even if it was just sitting together as he got his bearings back. The dark-haired knight stared up into the stars, finding that he was speaking to the Goddess in his mind.

_ Why me? _

“Do you think you’ll find a mate then? Get someone to bond with?” Felix asked, his eyes still fixated on the glimmering lights above. That was another scary thing he had to watch out for, people biting the back of his neck where his bond gland was. Some of the Omegas in the monastery wore collars to protect that area but it just made Felix feel like a dog. It was fair to call it armour, but it felt too degrading for him to wear it. Maybe he should stop wearing his hair up in a bun and let it obscure his weak point.

Sylvain blew out all the air in his lungs, shrugging as he thought about his question. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the Alpha turned to look up at the sky as well.

“From the looks of it right now… I don’t know.”

Felix shot him a glare, “Don’t say you were considering me.”

“Well, we’re both crest bearers from noble houses. Maybe…”

“Ugh,” Felix rolled over in the sand as Sylvain chuckled. The swordsman tried to hide his blush. His instincts screamed at the obvious choice but no, his mind told him it was more complicated than that. But if he _ needed _to bond with someone then…

No. That was stupid. Felix stood up shakily causing Sylvain to act nervously around him, arms out and ready to catch him. The swordsman stormed out. He didn’t like knowing he didn’t clean up after himself but if he stayed any longer he might lose his mind.

\---

“Felix. I’m going to ask again. Are you sure you want to fight?”

The professor and the swordsman stood out on the grassy field. A few more months had passed and he was feeling more confident over his new body. He had gone through another heat with his suppressants and felt like he was already getting used to the sensation. Oddly, Felix noticed how the professor was completely scentless. Even Betas had a bit of a scent to them. It made him quite relaxed talking to them.

“Yes. I can handle myself,” Felix said, rolling his shoulders, “I’ve been training on how to deal with this body.”

The professor nodded, “It’s still your first battle after a long time. I’m placing you further away from the main battle where you can easily retreat if you need to. I hope you understand my decision.”

Felix did, but that didn’t mean he disliked it any less. He nodded and went to grab for his sword. He saw most of the other Blue Lions preparing gearing up, including Sylvain who was checking on his horse. Alphas were good on horseback too. Their scents helped the mounts from panicking in battle.

Felix didn’t say anything to anyone as he took what he needed and left. He could tell they wanted to say a few words but he wasn’t having it. Some of their scents were going to irritate him anyway. Sylvain’s scent made him cringe, he didn’t need Dimitri’s in the mix either.

Felix had his orders so he moved into position, waiting for the bandits to arrive.

\---

It felt good to put his training to use once again. Things were looking up as Felix cut through a bandit’s chest. A clean parry, followed by a definitive strike. One of his favourite moves that flowed back into a defensive stance. The professor placed him in a good position where he could handle his own without being entirely useless to the outcome of the battle. He cut down another bandit who tried to ambush him from behind with a side step, flowing into a cut against their leg which swept into a slice across their neck.

Felix noted the alpha-heavy scents in the air. It made him dizzy with how intense they were but he had practised enough for this situation. Alphas were born to be great fighters. No wonder why these bandits had caused so much trouble to the townspeople who posted the request for aid.

The swordsman found himself facing two foes all of a sudden and he backed up, taking a cautious form. Okay. Two enemies at once he can handle. He’s done it before. One of the bandits grinned, grip on their axe tightening.

“What’s a little Omega doing out here?” they sneered. Felix snapped and struck out, slicing their forearm and making them shout in pain.

“Who are you calling little?” Felix sneered back, re-adopting his defensive stance. His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of the bandit he just struck and froze. His body seized up, a sudden chill overtaking his body. There was a sudden feeling of dread that he had done something _ very _ wrong.

_ Was this something to do with Omegas being submissive? _

Felix had struck to kill this entire time he hadn’t realised what would’ve happened if he riled up an Alpha.

“Why you-!” the bandit charged up to him and Felix was slow to act, his sword forced to the side and he was pinned to the ground by the two men. They pushed his face into his dirt, his limbs restrained by strong arms. It was so sudden that it took Felix a while to realise what was happening.

Shit. _ Shit! _

The swordsman kicked and struggled but he was no match against two men in this position, eyes watering as he felt fingers grip his hair painfully. His head was yanked towards a bandit who dripped a bit of their blood from their wound onto his cheek.

“This is why they don’t bring an unbonded Omega’s to battle,” they said, “I could smell you from a mile away. We can take you with us. You can be our Omega whore-”

He cursed and kicked back, striking the bandit’s head and making him stumble back. Another wave of pheromones, another moment of shock across the dark-haired man’s body. The bandit that held down the top half of his body slammed him to the ground, Felix grunting at the strike. It dazed him, the dirt and gravel cutting into his skin.

“Sylvain! _ Sylvain!” _Felix cried out the first name in his mind. That idiot was riding a horse. He could get to him first. The swordsman continued to thrash, losing strength the more he exerted himself.

“Aww, that’s cute, calling for- argh!” the bandit gargled, feeling his chest where a spear was now sticking out of him. His accomplice gasped, then turned around just as a horse hoof kicked him across the face and crushed his skull without much of a sound of a struggle. Sylvain hopped off his horse, pulling Felix to safety behind the cover of some trees.

“How did you get to me so quickly?” Felix said. Sylvain moved to check him, spinning him and examining each part of his body. Any rips in his clothes, any serious injuries- The swordsman blinked. He’s never seen him this angry before.

“I was getting to you before you called my name,” Sylvain admitted, dusting the dirt out of his clothes and eventually reaching up to examine his cheek. Felix swatted his hand away gently at that gesture. It was… too close.

“Retreat. I’ll cover you.”

“No. I can still fight.”

“Don’t be so stupid, Felix,” Sylvain said, scowling. He peered across the battlefield before turning back to the dark-haired man.

“I’m so sick of all this crap,” Felix said, closing his eyes and shakily breathing out. “This wouldn’t be a problem if I was never an Omega.”

“You know you can’t change that,” Sylvain said gently. The Alpha had reached up to gently rub his fingers against his sore cheek. The warmth and the softness of the gesture relaxed Felix more than he liked to admit. The two men stared at each other, Felix suddenly catching a moment of breathlessness from him. Sylvain reached one hand forward to pin him against the tree, his eyes half-lidded as he inched closer to the swordsman.

“W-what are you-”

“If you’re not going to retreat, then bond with me,” Sylvain said, his glare serious. Felix pushed him away, the knight forced on his ass.

“Bond with you? What kind of joke is this?” Felix exclaimed, hands in the air.

“It’s not a joke. If you bond with an Alpha you’ll be claimed, and other Alpha’s won’t affect you that much… Ugh, I should’ve convinced the professor to leave you behind at the monastery.”

Felix considered his words then paced around on the spot. He was tired of being left behind while the rest of the Blue Lions went on missions. He was done feeling useless. The dark-haired man ran his hand across the back of his neck, relieved to find it untouched still. There would be scenarios where he wouldn’t be able to kill a man with one strike, so if-

Wait. Was he seriously considering Sylvain’s offer? Felix shook his head, then looked towards the two bandits left to bleed in the dirt and shivered. It was so overpowering and… scary.

Felix pulled his hand away from his neck and looked Sylvain in the eyes. The man looked sincere, waiting patiently as he kept an eye out for any incoming trouble. He didn’t look like the playboy he expected him to be. Just a friend giving Felix the chance to be happy.

_ But a bond was it, wasn’t it? _Once it happened, the two of them were bound together by primal instincts. There was no other mate other than each other. Why the hell would Sylvain offer that to someone like Felix who actively tried to push him and other people away? Idiot. What an idio-

Felix sighed. No. Stop calling him that. What Sylvain had offered was sound. They were in battle and there was no time for compromises when it meant life for death. And… he’s surprised that he even considered this but out of anyone in the monastery, he trusted Sylvain the most. He was the one that saved him first and...

“Fine.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened, gasping. “Wait, seriously?”

“Just hurry up and do it!” Felix said, lowering his top to reveal the back of his neck. His body was already heating up at the anticipation. Nobody had touched him like this before. He turned around him and hid his expression from Sylvain, face pressed against the tree.

Sylvain cleared his throat, followed by a few footsteps crunching at the leaves underfoot. Felix shivered and twitched when he felt him reach up to brush his hair aside, then relaxed. The Alpha traced his fingers down his exposed skin, taking his time as he pressed his body against Felix’s back. He felt his erection press against him.

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Sylvain murmured, his breath making Felix wince. He tried to restrain himself. This was nothing. It was just a bond, right?

Felix could tell when Sylvain was ghosting his lips right on top of his bonding gland, eyes squinting as he waited for the bite. The Alpha then pressed a kiss against it, sending sparks all across the swordsman’s body. He shivered and Sylvain held him up with his body pressed up against him.

“Just do it already,” Felix said, his words more of a whimper now. His body tugged at him. This was a special occasion, and moments like these he deserved special treatment. But it wasn’t the right place or time for that sort of thing.

“One. Last. Time,” Sylvain said, teeth scraping gently across his skin as he spoke. “Are you sure?” It sent more sparks across Felix’s body and he couldn’t hide a moan. He dared to look over his shoulder to look at the Alpha, already feeling intoxicated by his scent. His wonderful scent. 

Felix pressed his lips together, then nodded, turning away and hiding from Sylvain. He shut his eyes and waited for it to happen and the man chuckled, the vibrations of his voice making him a little hard. Crap, it was reminding him of the night of his first heat.

Teeth rested against his gland and Felix moaned again, Sylvain reaching down to rub his growing erection. Despite all rational thought Felix wouldn’t mind behind taken here and now. His arousal was so strong that it started to force away any other thought in his brain. Sylvain hesitated, watching the swordsman closely for any hints of regret, before sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into his skin.

Felix shook, his whole body going numb followed by a satisfying tingle. It was like his body clicked into place, a void that had been left ignored for so long finally fulfilled. This felt right. It felt _ so _right.

Felix turned around, lost in the sensations that washed across his system and kissed Sylvain. The two men moaned into each other, Sylvain gripping Felix’s hair as they kissed. Sylvain was the one to pull away first, breathing heavily as he forcibly stepped back from his mate.

His mate. They were mates now.

“Battle first,” Sylvain said. Felix blinked, then nodded firmly.

Right. Talk later.

\---

The battle flowed much smoothly after Felix was claimed. He no longer felt a strange feeling of dread when he defied another Alpha bandit. They weren’t Sylvain. The fight ended with the Blue Lions victorious. All that was left was to check on the townspeople and make sure no more bandits were left.

Felix couldn’t take his eyes off Sylvain, catching him through a crowd of people or across the street. There were so many things he needed to talk about with him. What it meant for them and both their families. What the monastery would think of this relationship?

_ Talk later. Talk later. _

The two of them were tense for the rest of the trip back, holding in what they wanted to do until they found someplace private to speak. Felix found himself constantly running his fingers through the bite marks on his neck and shivering at the indents. He’s never felt this way before. All his isolation and cold attitude he was so accustomed to was beginning to crumble. He saw himself feeling more and more okay about this outcome.

The swordsman came to another conclusion as they wrapped up business in the town. He… might want more than just a talk.

Felix and Sylvain ignored the awkward stares from the other Blue Lions as they marched back to Garreg Mach. They could tell they were bonded but said nothing at the sudden pair. Some looked more surprised than others.

Not one second after they passed through the gates, they were the first to drop off their equipment. They hurried towards the barracks and Sylvain shut the door of Felix’s room. Now alone, Sylvain growled as he stepped towards Felix, kissing him with a raw passion that made all the things he wanted to say vanish.

Well. Most things.

Sylvain pushed Felix down onto the bed, kissing and treating the Omega’s bonding gland with the love it deserved. The swordsman grunted, biting into his hand at the electricity of his touch.

“Why do you even like me?” Felix gasped as Sylvain took his clothes off his body, fingers pressing against his stomach and running across his chest. “I’ve been nothing but an ass to you. Why- ahh… me?”

Sylvain paused, then turned to look at him. He smiled as he ran his fingers across his hair, brushing away the strands that had fallen in the way. “Remember the promise we made as kids?”

He didn’t stop moving his hands, fingers tracing circles along Felix’s skin. It left a trail of warmth behind and his whole body flushed at the touch.

“I’m still keeping at it. ‘We’re going to stick together until we die’. Felix, I’ve known you for this long and I’m going to know you for a long time still,” Sylvain leaned down to kiss him, a small and tender kiss compared to the raw energy from their previous moment. “I love you.”

Felix reached up and grabbed Sylvain. He forced him onto the mattress and the knight let out a surprised noise as he pinned the Alpha down. The swordsman took control, “Then stop skipping practice, you idiot. You’ll die on the battlefield if you keep slacking off. Also, stop wasting your time by fooling around with other women.”

Sylvain smirked, then ground his hips forward against Felix’s ass, his cock teasing him for being in that position. He moaned, Sylvain looking victorious from his actions, “Oh, I’ve got all the affection I want here.”

Felix chuckled, shaking his head, “Can’t believe after all the years we’ve know each other, you end up being my mate.”

Hands reached towards the swordsman and pulled him to rest against the knight’s chest. He stroked circles in his long, dark hair as he hummed. Sylvain leaned in to press another kiss against his cheek, then to his lips. “Mmm, I’ve always known.”

Felix sat up and glared at him, brows deeply furrowing. That sounded a bit too much like his sarcastic tone he-

“Hey! I’m not joking! It wasn’t meant as a joke. Sorry, oh, don’t look like that. C’mere,” Sylvain laughed, pulling Felix to lie back down on him. Felix sighed, letting the Alpha win him over with his touches and his scent.

“I guess you’re my idiot now…”


End file.
